marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Chinook (Earth-616)
Chinook had retired years before but when an accident with an experimental device known as the Cosmic Ray Collector in Orloo endangered life, he returned to active duty. During his attempt to destroy the device he was instead mutated into an insane monster with incredible power. It was only through the actions of James Hudson, Wolverine and Eugene Judd that he was stopped, sent through the black hole the Collector was creating. Years later, Orloo was being hit with extreme winds, endangering lives and doing massive property damage. This was after the community had been experiencing unusual tremors for weeks beforehand. Alphans Guardian, Vindicator, Puck, Manbot and Sasquatch were sent to investigate. There they discovered Chinook had managed to escape somehow and was more powerful and demonic than ever. He was finally beaten when Sasquatch tore him in half. | Powers = Chinook could initially manipulate wind so that he could fly (similar to Storm) at about natural winged flight speed. He had at least peak human durability with a retarded aging factor (similar to Captain America). He also demonstrated other wind-controlling powers. After his mutation from the overloaded Cosmic Collector, he grew to double his size. His command of the wind was considerably stronger, displacing winds nearby just by his presence. Chinook's anger and rage became his prime emotions and he hungered for lethal and violent vengeance. He also had superhuman regenerative durability, being able to withstand energy weapons and plasma blasts. He also possessed super-strength and invulnerability. | Abilities = Before his transformation Chinook appeared to have peak human-level strength, being able to easily pick up another person while in flight. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Before his transformation, Chinook wore a yellow visor to protect his eyes from the adverse effects of wind. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Alpha Flight Vol 2 #-1 is the first appearance of Chinook, but very little was established about his origins. He was apparently a veteran superhero who had not been seen in years, if not decades, but still appeared youthful. James Hudson assumed him to be human, but the nature of his powers before being bathed in cosmic rays is unclear. He could be a mutant, a mutate, or a member of a human-looking super-powered race such as the Eternals. *The source of Chinook's monstrous transformation was being bathed in Cosmic Rays which the Department H was trying to harvest and process as an energy source. *According to his recollections in Alpha Flight Vol 2 #3, Chinook fought for Canada through the "great wars". If true this would indicate that he has fought in both World War I (also called the Great War, 1914-1918) and World War II (1939-1945). *Chinook's status as the only champion of Canada during the era of the "great wars" has been contradicted by stories involving the original Major Mapleleaf, who was also a Canadian superhero during World War II. | Trivia = *Chinook is apparently named after the Chinook winds, a term originally used for "wet, warm coastal winds in the Pacific Northwest" region of North America. Meteorologists have applied the term to foehn winds, a type of "dry, warm, down-slope wind that occurs in the lee (downwind side) of a mountain range". These have been recorded in multiple continents. | Links = http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/chinookaf.htm }} Category:Aerokinesis Category:Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:WWII Characters Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:WWI Characters Category:White Eyes Category:No visible Irises or Pupils